A Cartoon's Life (Olivia Dibenedetto)
Cast: *Flik - Blu (Rio) *Atta - Jewel (Rio) *Dot - Bia (Rio 2) *Queen - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Alphie - Bambi (Bambi Series) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Lewis And Wilbur (Meet The Robinsons) *Mr Soil - Shrek *Dr. Flora - Eep (The Croods) *Thorny - Bud (Meet The Robinsons) *Cornelius - Bob Parr/Mr Incredible (The Incredibles) *Hopper - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Molt - James (With Jessie and Meowth as Extras) (Pokémon) *Thumper - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Axel and Loco - Buzz And Delete (Cyberchase) *P.T. Flea - Ash (Pokémon) *Francis - Rafael (Rio) and (With Lightning McQueen as Extra) (Cars) *Slim - Pedro (Rio) *Heimlich - Nico (Rio) *Dim - Red (The Angry Birds The Movie) *Gypsy - Inez (Cyberchase) *Manny - Matt (Cyberchase) *Rosie - Misty (Pokémon) *Tuck and Roll - Boog And Elliot (Open Season) *Fly Brothers - Cosmo And Timmy (The FairlyOdd Parents) *Thud the Big Fly - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Bird - Bomb (The Angry Birds The Movie) *Grasshoppers - Various Human Villains *Blueberry Troop Kids - Hatchlings (The Angry Birds Movie/Angry Birds Blues) *Slick - Fico (Doki) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Oto (Doki) *Baby Birds - The Blues (Angry Birds Blues) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Doki Scenes: *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 2 - Princess Jewel Gets Stressed Out *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 3 - Blu's Invention *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 4 - Bia Meets Blu *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 5 - Blu Looses the Food *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 6 - The Human and Animes Villains! *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 7 - Bia Meets Balthazar Bratt *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 8 - Blu's Trial *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 9 - Blu Goes for Help *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 10 - Ash's Circus *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 11 - Ash Gets Bumt *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 12 - City Lights *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 13 - Blu Tries to Find Warriors *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 15 - Blu's Flight Home *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 16 - Blu is Back *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 17 - Celebration *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 18 - Circus Humans, Cartoons, and Movies!? *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 19 - A Bomb! *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 20 - Jewel Apologizes to Blu *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 21 - Blu Has a Plan *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 22 - Building the Bird *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 23 - The Human and Animes Villains' Hideout *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 24 - The Human and Animes Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 25 - The Party *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 27 - The Human and Animes Villains Arrive *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 28 - Bia Runs For Her Life *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 29 - Bia Begs Blu to Come Back *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 32 - Blu to the Rescue *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 33 - Ash Burns the Bird *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 34 - The Human and Animes Band Together *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 35 - The Fight *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 36 - The Chase/Rasputin's Demise *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Cartoon's Life (1998) Part 38 - End Credits Movie used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Tangled (2010) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Meet The Robinsons (2007) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 3-D (2003) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3: The Third (2007) *Shrek the Halls (2007) *Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) *Shrek: Scared Shrekless (2010) *Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular (2010) *Shrek: Thriller Night (2011) *Shrek: The Ghost of Lord Farquaad (2012) *The Croods (2013) *The Incredibles (2004) *The Incredibles 2 (2018) *Anastasia (1997) *Pokémon (1997) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Cyberchase (2002-2018) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Cars The Videogame (2006) *The Angry Birds The Movie (2016) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2015) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2017) *Angry Birds Blues (2017) *Doki (TV Show) Gallery: Blu.jpg|Blu as Flik Jewel rio.png|Jewel as Princess Atta Bia-rio-2-5.85.jpg|Bia as Dot Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Queen Bambi.png|Bambi as Alphie Lewis meet the robinsons.png|Lewis Wilbur robinson.jpg|and Wilbur as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Shrek..jpg|Shrek as Mr Soil Eep.jpg|Eep as Dr Flora Grandpa-Bud.jpg|Bud as Thorny Mr incredible incredibles 2.png|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Cornelius Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as Hopper James Jessie and Meowth.jpg|James (With Jessie and Meowth as Extras) as Molt Balthazar bratt despicable me 3.png|Balthazar Bratt as Thumper Buzz.jpg|Buzz Delete.jpg|and Delete as Axel and Loco Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash as P.T. Flea Rafael.jpg|Rafael as Francis Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Extra (Francis) Pedro.jpg|Pedro as Slim Nico the Yellow Canary.jpg|Nico as Heimlich Red Bird (The Angry Birds Movie).png|Red as Dim Inez (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 1).jpg|Inez as Gypsy Matt(Cyberchase).jpg|Matt as Manny Misty (Pokemon).png|Misty as Rosie BoogElliot.png|Boog and Elliot as Tuck and Roll Cosmo fairly oddparents.png|Cosmo Timmy turner 2013.jpg|and Timmy as Fly Brothers Hacker220485 10150195430431122 629911121 7121329 4227010 o.jpg|Hacker as Thud the Big Fly Mr Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as The Bird The Hatchlings as Electoons.png|Hatchlings as Blueberry Troop Kids Fico.jpg|Fico as Slick 1418657226-large-popup-doki-oto2.jpg|Oto as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' The Blues.jpg|The Blues as Baby Birds Discovery Kids - Doki - A Grande Escalada.flv 000164367.jpg|Doki as Woody (in Outtakes) Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Olivia Dibenedetto